Hitsugaya Toshiro Lost his shinigami powers
by Icedragonshiki
Summary: Hitsugaya goes to the world of the living on a mission but, he loses his shinigami powers and turns into a spirit with a chain of faith, what will happen to him. Kurosaki Karin, the tough girl is sympathizing with the white haired ex-shinigami captain.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction, so please I hope you like it, I will update with new chapters if you guys actually take the time to ready my story. This is only the first chapter. ~Icedragonshiki

It has been a few months since the winter war ended. The weather was finally starting to get warmer in the world of the living. The chaos caused by Aizen had finally ended. Soul Society was back on track on how it used to be. The Gotei 13 still had three vacant taicho seats. Kira and Hisagi were doing rather well running their squads. Hinamori had finally regained consciousness, and was back at the office. She was still hurting inside but she had made a promise to herself to redeem her honor and pride as a fukutaicho of the Gotei 13. Hinamori was back in her office taking care of her paperwork that she was unable to do for almost a year. Things were looking brighter for Seretei, and the Gotei 13 shinigamis were all working very hard.

Meanwhile at the 10th squad barracks, Hitsugaya Taicho was working very hard on his paperwork, but the young taicho was very frustrated as his fukutaicho, Matsumoto had passed out on his couch leaving empty sake bottles all over his office. Hitsugaya had to take a break from his huge stacks of paperwork in order to clean up his, now reeking in sake office and wake up his drunken, ever work neglecting fukutaicho.

"MASTUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled in anger. Matsumoto still didn't wake. Hitsugaya sighed.

'Not again', he thought to himself.

'Well I have been working on all this paperwork work all day, guess I'll take a walk and come back and check on that lazy, drunk fukutaicho of mine later' Hitsugaya though to himself.

Hitsugaya left the 10th squad barracks. He was just walking around Seretei aimlessly, absorbed in his thoughts when a hell butterfly appeared. It was a message from the Soutaicho.

" Taichos' meeting at the 1st squad barracks. All taichos report to 1st squad barracks in 10 minutes".

'Huh what could that be about, man guess I better hurry' Hitsugaya though as he quickly shunpoed to the 1st squad barracks.

Hitsugaya quickly took his place next to the other captains and waited for the Soutaicho to start the meeting. Only nine captains were present. Ukitake taicho was not present for the meeting. He was always sick in bed, the other captains felt sorry for him but they were used to his repeated absences from captains meetings.

Squad 10 taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro was assigned to the world of the living to help shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo defeat the repeated occurrences of Gillians and Adjuchas in Karukura town. He was chosen for this mission, since he had been to the world of the living before, and a captain was needed to finish the job quickly and efficiently.

"What a bother, can't that Kurosaki handle it by himself. He always acts like a big shot, but I guess he's not that strong if he cant handle a couple of Gillians and Adjuchas", Hitsugaya thought to himself as he was running through the Precipate World.

When he arrived, he could feel Kurosaki's reiatsu, and some other eerie ones. Hitsugaya realized that there were a couple of Adjuchas and a few Gillians. Kurosaki could handle it himself, but for some reason Hitsugaya sensed that Kurosaki's reiatsu was gradually declining, and also the hollows reiatsu wasn't disappearing. Hitsugaya shunpoed from rooftop to rooftop, wondering what was going on.

'What a bother, that Kurosaki sure has gotten weak since defeating Aizen' Hitsugaya said to himself, until he saw Ichigo. He could not believe his eyes what was going on. Ichigo was fighting three Vasto Lordes, two Adjuchas and four Gillians at once. How did Hitsugaya not sense these Vasto Lordes? This didn't make sense at all. He couldn't sense anything from the Vasto Lordes. Soul Society probably overlooked them as well. Hitsugaya was usually an expert at sensing reiatsu, but something was really weird about these Vasto Lordes. But without thinking too much about it Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpakuto and charged.

"Reign of the frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru" Hitsugaya yelled as he released his shikai and started battling the hollows. With his help Ichigo defeated to Gillians and Adjuchas. Now only the Vasto Lordes remained. This was going to get difficult.

"What are you doing here Toshiro, anyway I can handle these guys", Ichigo stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki, if I hadn't shown up just now you wouldn't have even been able to get rid of the Gillians." Hitsugaya replied angrily while blocking one of the Vasto Lordes' attacks. But a moment later, the Vasto Lorde went for a full attack and cut straight across Hitsugaya's chest. He was bleeding furiously. Hitsugaya had his limiter placed on.

'These guys are strong, damn it' Hitsugaya thought to himself. 'I can't ask for the limiter to be released, it's only a Vasto Lorde, its not like they are Arrancars'

Ichigo also had a huge cut across his torso. Both of then were in a dire state. Ichigo had already released his bankai. He had just defeated one of the Vasto Lorde, and the third one was now attacking him. Hitsugaya knew he had to end this quickly.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled. Then huge ice wings sprouted from Hitsugaya's back and he was in his bankai.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo in his hollowfied state. Finally two of the Vasto Lordes were defeated. Hitsugaya was battling the last one now.

"Sennen Hyoro; Thousand Years Ice Prison", yelled Hitsugaya as the ice pillars divulged the last Vasto Lorde. Finally all the hollows were defeated. Hitsugaya and Ichigo put away their zanpakuto. The two of them were still badly injured. They shunpoed over to the Kurosaki Clinic. Right as they reached the doorsteps Hitsugaya lost consciousness.

_A while later…_Hitsugaya's POV

"His reiatsu is weakening so dramatically, this is bad", said a girl.

"Man Toshiro you are weak, collapsing like that after a couple of hollows, and to think you are a taicho" Ichigo said obnoxiously. 

Everything is dark. What happened? Ohh yeah, I was fighting those menos with Kurosaki Ichigo. I opened my eyes.

"Hey guys, he's awake", said a black haired girl, she was looking at me from above. I was laying down, on something soft. I sat up and tried to focus my eyes. Three very weird people were looking at me. One was a girl with short blonde hair, with a worried but happy expression on her face. The other war, no doubt about it was Kurosaki Ichigo. I could recognize his stupid face 10 kilometers away. But the other girl closest to me was someone I knew; she had short black hair, and her carefree expression. This was Kurosaki Karin, probably the only normal one in their family. I had helped her soccer team a few months ago; we had also visited Haru obach-chan back in December and helped Yosuke go to soul society.

Then I realized, my wounds were patched up, but my reiatsu was really low. I felt really drained. My insides were burning, Ahh, arghh. I tried to move but no good. I tried again and finally got myself up from the bed.

"Toshiro"

"Toshiro"

"Toshiro'

My insides were burning, everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so what I want to know is, when you go to update you story and there is the "Life" thing and it says 59 days. What does that mean. Is my story going to be deleted after 59 days. I am new to fanfiction so I don't really know what I am doing. I just wrote my second chapter. This chapter is dedicated to BleachLover121212 for being my first reviewer. Hope you like it, please review it will give me the motivation to keep writing. Thanks!**

"Toshiro san" Yuzu said

"Toshiro" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Toshiro" Karin yelled.

Hitsugaya lost consciousness again. He lay there on the hospital bed at the Kurosaki Clinic. Hitsugaya's reiatsu was swirling, twisting, rising and falling. It was completely unstable. The clinic room started to get colder, as Hitsugaya has ice/snow based reiatsu. If he didn't suppress it and control it, everywhere he goes would drop to freezing temperatures. Hitsugaya's reiatsu unstable reiatsu was starting to tear down the clinic room. The wallpaper was pealing and Ichigo and his sisters could already see their breath.

It was only seconds after Hitsugaya passed out, that Ichigo carried the young captain to the Urahara Shoten.

_10 days later…_

Hitsugaya finally regained consciousness.

"Where am I, the last thing I remember was fighting the menos with Kurosaki Ichigo", Hitsugaya thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes, his vision cleared. Hitsugaya was surprised to find himself, not at the Kurosaki clinic but an old fashioned Japanese room with sliding wooden doors and straw matting. His wounds were fairly healed, but his reiatsu was completely drained.

"Well, at least my body isn't burning…what was that feeling before" Hitsugaya wondered to himself. Just then the doors opened and Urahara was standing in the doorway. He walked in as Hitsugaya sat up.

"So, you finally woke up" Urahara stated in a serious tone.

"Uh Urahara-san, what am doing here?" Hitsugaya asked calmly. "Last thing I remember was that I was at Kurosaki Ichigo's clinic being treated for my injuries, then…"

Hitsugaya stared in front of him for a few moments deep in his thoughts about what had happened to him just now.

Urahara looked down for a few seconds, then he raised his head and said "Hitsugaya taicho, you have been unconscious for the past ten days, Kurosaki-san brought you here after you collapsed at his place and Orihime Inoue healed your physical wounds…"

"Ten days, how could that be, if it was just a minor injury…matte Urahara-san what do you mean she healed my _physical wounds_", Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Hitsugaya taicho the reason that you have been unconscious for the past ten days is because… your reiatsu is… gone" Urahara stated with worry.

" It was the Vasto Lorde that you last fought with, you couldn't sense any reiatsu from them could you? The reason for that is because… this is only my guess as I have never seen or heard of anything like this before" Urahara said calmly while looking up from his green had that shielded his eyes. "The Vasto Lorde had a special ability and when it cut you some kind of poison entered you body that made your reiatsu destroy itself", Urahara stated.

"So, Urahara-san your saying I was poisoned by that Vasto Lorde and I lost all my energy, but if it has been ten days then I should be fully restored" Hitsugaya stated bluntly. "But I feel so empty…"

Urahara stared down with his head down for a minute as if he was hiding something important. Just then the doors opened and there was Ichigo, Orihime, and Karin standing there with very worried expressions.

" Hitsugaya-san, gommen I was not able to heal you…I tried everything I could…" Orihime said quietly as she started to cry. Then Ichigo interrupted and stepped forward with an angry look towards Urahara.

"You haven't told him have you Urahara-san" Ichigo stated as he looked at Hitsugaya.

"Now, now don't look at me like that with such a scary face, Kurosaki-san" Urahara replied with his mockingly scared voice, but then he quickly returned to his serious form and looked at Hitsugaya.

"I don't have any easy way to tell you this Hitsugaya taicho, so I am just going to be straight forward with you. When I said your reiatsu was gone, I meant your shinigami powers are gone and cannot be restored. As I was saying the Vasto Lorde you fought with injected you with some kind of poison that destroyed your ability to regain your reiatsu, it cut your _shinigami line_" Urahara stated seriously.

"WHAT, Urahara san, are you sure… my reiatsu will return right? I am squad 10's taicho of the Gotei 13, this can't be…matte what about you Kurosaki…didn't you get injured to?" Hitsugaya trailed off. He was in complete shock and could not finish his statement. This had to be a lie. "Damn it, damn, damn it" Hitsugaya thought to himself.

"Something was very strange about the Vasto Lorde you fought, but for some reason Kurosaki-san was not affected to the poison. I speculate that it was because of his hollow powers. I am only guessing but the poison must not affect other hollows" Urahara answered. "Gommen Hitsugaya taicho… your powers are… gone. I have not contacted soul society of the situation. I leave that task up to you Hitsugaya taicho."

Hitsugaya lied back on the bed and let his thoughts sink in. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. Hitsugaya had just lost everything he had.

"Arigato, Urahara-san for you help and courtesy. Arigato Kurosaki, Arigato Orihime chan", Hitsugaya stated emotionlessly.

"We should leave Hitsugaya- san alone for a while", Urahara stated as he broke the long silence and motioned everyone to leave. Karin couldn't say a word. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything that would be fitting at the moment. She watched Hitsugaya's face disappear behind the closing doors. Karin knew she didn't belong, but she just had to come and see he was all right. They were friends after all. He had saved her from a hollow twice and helped her soccer team win against the middle-school bullies. All those things seemed so trivial now. This strange white haired shinigami taicho had just lost himself. What could a human girl do to make him feel better? Ichigo and Orihime went home but Karin stayed at the shop.

_Few hours later…_

It was getting dark out. Hitsugaya had to get back to soul society and figure things out. He quickly put on his shinigami robe and captains haori, and then he looked for his zanpakuto. It was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, where is Hyorinmaru?" He thought to himself. Hitsugaya opened the door and stepped out only to find Ururu staring at him.

"Do you know where my zanpakuto is?" Hitsugaya asked a bit harshly.

Ururu kept staring at him for a few seconds then continued to sweep the hallway. Hitsugaya walked to the main room of the Shop to find Urahara and Kurosaki Karin sitting at the table sipping tea.

"Urahara-san, where is my zanpakuto?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Ano Toshiro, your shinigami katana is…gone" Karin interrupted.

"What, is it lost?" Hitsugaya asked impatiently. "That doesn't matter either way, I'll just have to go look for it myself."

"Matte Toshiro, your katana is really gone. I mean back when you were at my house, after you fainted your katana started glowing. I don't really know what happened but your katana sort of started dissolving in to thin air. Next thing I know it's just gone, it disappeared." Karin stated nervously.

"My reiatsu and shinigami powers are really gone…" Hitsugaya whispered to himself. Hitsugaya could not stand any more bad news; he had to get out of there. Moments later he got up and opened the doors of the Urahara Shoten. As Hitsugaya walked out he quietly said "Arigato Kurosaki", without looking back and ran off.

Hitsugaya was walking to his favorite spot in Karakura town. The sun had just set and there was a purplish/grey glow from the sky. Hitsugaya just stared at the darkening sky as stars began to appear.

A chain jingled. It was a whole in his chest. Hitsugaya had not realized the whole until now. He was a normal soul now with no spiritual power…

**Well that was chapter 2 I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. I still don't know what will happen next. I am sort of playing as it goes. I really should plan ahead. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally have chapter three, sorry if it is really serious and emotional, but it supposed to be a traumatizing time for Hitsugaya. I hope that it is any good. I finally got an alone scene with Hitsugaya and Karin. It's not very romantic but its better that nothing. Please ****review****, as it will give me the motivation to keep writing. Also as you should know I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my ideas!**

There was a whole in his chest. The chain jingled as he moved. Hitsugaya knew this was bad but he wasn't thinking clearly. He simply stared at the now dark sky. Everything was still and quiet as Hitsugaya absorbed into his thoughts and memories. All that he had, being in rukongai, the shinigami academy, being assigned on his first mission, becoming captain of squad 10 would be gone. He felt his back, Hyorinmaru wasn't there, and he never will be. Hitsugaya had spent nearly two hours just staring at the sky. But after all that time to himself, Hitsugaya had not realized that his shinigami clothes were slowly fading away. It was getting late. The moon was just a tiny sliver of a crescent barely visible. Hitsugaya finally started walking away from his favorite spot in Karakura town. Walking down the winding path, Hitsugaya let his mind numb and his heart to stop feeling. What was the point dwelling over something that was lost, something that could never be returned? It was permanent and nothing could be done to change it.

After over two hours, Hitsugaya decided he was not going to let this bother him anymore. It was done and he was the kind of person who was not an emotional sap. But still this feeling in the back of his mind just couldn't let go. It was bothering him. He had spent enough time feeling sorry for himself. Even if Hitsugaya no longer had his shinigami powers, he had the pride and honor of a taicho after all. That was something that was not lost.

"Toshiro…" he heard someone say from behind him. It was a girl's voice. Hitsugaya turned around. It was Kurosaki Karin running towards him, one of Ichigo's younger sisters.

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya replied without really looking at her.

"Ano, it's a nice night, a bit chilly though", Karin stated trying her hardest to keep up a conversation with the quiet ex-shinigami taicho. "Do you like looking at the stars, and the moon?" she asked quietly.

"I guess you could say that", Hitsugaya replied while staring at the crescent sliver moon. "Why are you out here so late Kurosaki, you should go back home, its not safe to be wandering out here alone".

"I should ask you the same thing, and besides you're here right so I 'm not alone", Karin replied with a slight smile.

Hitsugaya turned away from her and started leaning on the railing. Then Karin slowly walked over and leaned against the railing as well. Both of them spent a few minutes in silence just looking at the dark sky. Karin and Hitsugaya had a lot in common but they just did not realize it. Karin was reminiscing over the first time they met, and how he was always at this very spot looking at the sky. She also thought about how Toshiro had come back to visit again during the winter. She had met Haru obaa-chan and had started visiting her even after Toshiro went back to soul society. She barely knew the white haired "boy" standing next to her, yet she felt like she understood him.

"I haven't officially thanked you for all your help, you and your sister. Kurosaki-san as well", Hitsugaya ended the silence abruptly.

"Oh, your welcome…and you don't really have to thank me, its all right. But what about you…" Karin trailed off as she looked away from Hitsugaya's face. He wasn't really looking at her either. Karin knew she shouldn't be asking him this but she still felt very concerned for him.

"Toshiro, you…your chest, that chain…and your clothes" Karin said nervously as she realized the chain of faith on Hitsugaya's chest.

"Uh, yeah I am now just a normal spirit. I don't know why but this happened and I can't stay for long otherwise…" Hitsugaya stopped. They both knew what would happen if Hitsugaya stayed in the world if the living for too long.

" Matte, we have to get you to the soul society place… Ichi-nii will take care of it" Karin replied while sounding too worried for her character.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and his usual scowl appeared. The two of them started walking. But a second later Karin grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist.

"Toshiro, my house is the other way, where are you going? Ichi-nii…" Karin asked

"Without saying a word Hitsugaya turned around and grabbed Karin and swung her around his back and quickly ran to her house. It was late at night and the wind burned Karin's eyes a little as she held on the Hitsugaya's shoulders. What was happening, Karin was on Hitsugaya's back and he was the one who pulled her on.

"What, let go Toshiro, I can walk for myself" Karin said as the struggled but soon she regretted being that harsh on him.

"Hitsugaya ignored what Karin had just said and kept running towards her house in silence.

A few moments later the two of then were in front of the Kurosaki clinic. Hitsugaya let Karin off and still with his back to her he finally said "Sayonara Kurosaki Karin, it was nice getting to know you and thanks for all your help" then he was gone.

Karin was left in front of her house wondering what had just happened. She went to find Toshiro and they exchanged a few words and looked at the stars for a while and now he had just left her in front of her house and left. Something about his words sounded like a final good-bye, as if that will be the last time they saw each other. Karin barely knew him but still she felt very sad for him.

XXX

Hitsugaya was walking toward the Urahara Shoten. He had spent enough time dwelling over himself. He quickly arrived and opened the door.

"Ah Hitsugaya-san, I was wondering when you would get back" Urahara said in his mocking tone but quickly shifted to his serious tone "There is something I must tell you".

"Is it about me being a regular spirit and this chain?" Hitsugaya replied with a calm face as he walked inside the shop and sat down at the table where Urahara was sitting.

"As you probably have already discovered, you are now a normal spirit. This is very unusual. From what I know when a shinigami loses their reiatsu they simply become a wandering spirit if they have enough reiatsu left to sustain their existence. Therefore they have two choices. One is to return to live in Rukongai. The other is for them to use a gigai and live as a normal human. Ofcoarse I only know of one shinigami in history that lost their reiatsu and lived to tell the tale." Urahara finished.

Hitsugaya was taking in what Urahara had just said. Hitsugaya looked up and then Urahara started talking again.

"As for you, this is very tricky. The other shinigami that lost their powers did not have a chain so it was ok for them to stay her. But you have a chain of faith and this is very strange. I am not sure that it is possible for you to stay here. For now it is safe to assume that if you stay in the world of the living then eventually…"Urahara finished as they both knew what he meant. Hitsugaya would turn into a hollow.

"I will ask Kurosaki to perform a konso", Hitsugaya stated.

Urahara looked up from his green striped hat, and finally said "Hitsugaya-san, I don't know what will happen but If it works and you go to soul society…sayonara Hitsugaya Toshiro. I know what its like to lose your captaincy and your life in seretei. It is not easy but you will be fine"' Urahara said with the most serious tone to have ever come from his lips. It was so serious and out of character for Urahara that one might wonder if it really was the goofy ex-captain candy shop owner.

"I still have not informed Soul Society of this. I am sure Gotei 13 will wonder what has happened to their juubantai taicho." Urahara said as Hitsugaya was stood up to leave.

"Do you wish to talk to anyone before you go the Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked.

"Hinamori…I am so sorry that I cannot protect you anymore. I have failed." Hitsugaya thought as he followed Urahara to his computer-like communication device. It was much more convenient that the giant television screen-like one he and Matsumoto used at Orihime's before the winter war.

"A message for the soutaicho from Urahara Kisuke and Hitsugaya taicho" Urahara stated.

_Afterwards…_

"Arigato, Urahara-san and everything you have done" Hitsugaya replied as he walked out the door of the Urahara Shoten towards the Kurosaki Clinic. He had been there just earlier and yet this time the whole world seemed so distant from him…

**Well that was chapter 3. I hope it wasn't too depressing and serious. I will try to lighten the mood next chapter. Please review any thoughts, concerns, and suggestions. Please tell me if the story is going at a really slow pace, because I think I might but I am not sure and this is my first fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4 finally. Sorry its bean over a week since I last updated. I hope you like this one; there is another great HitsuKarin moment. Finally starting to get then together. I still need ideas for next chapter so please review. It truly does give me motivation to continue with this story. It is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it!**

Hitsugaya was running towards the Kurosaki clinic. It was taking an unnecessarily long time since he could not shunpo anymore. It was past midnight now. Hitsugaya would have waited until morning but this was really important.

"Maybe, I should have waited until morning" Hitsugaya though to himself as the cold wind rushed through his silver hair. Everyone should all be asleep. But before he could stop himself, Hitsugaya found himself in front of the Kurosaki clinic. The moon crescent sliver was higher in the sky than before. Hitsugaya starred at the sky and took in the fact that this would be the last time he would have these memories. Once Ichigo performs the konso Hitsugaya's memories would perish and he would just be another soul in Rukongai _again_…

"Is life just an endless cycle of souls rotating from soul society to the real world and back again. Each time with a new life to live, new purpose, new memories." Hitsugaya wondered deeply.

"How long are you going to just stare at the stars, you obviously didn't come here just to for that?"

Hitsugaya turned around but no one was there. The voice came from the roof. Ichigo jumped down and landed a few meters in front of Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo, you should already know what I came here for." Hitsugaya stated.

"Yeah…Toshiro, I was waiting for you. Karin told me. Before we get to that. What hell were you doing with my sister this late at night anyways?" Ichigo hollered.

"Ichigo, please this is not the time." Hitsugaya said without meeting Ichigo's eyes.

Hitsugaya was referring to Ichigo by his first name because he no longer had authority to call him other wise nor could he scold Ichigo for not calling him Hitsugaya taicho. After all his taicho status was gone the minute seretei was informed of his powers.

"Ichigo…"Hitsugaya started.

"I know" was all that came out of Ichigo's mouth as he drew Zangetsu from his back and pointed its handle at Hitsugaya. The end of the handle started to glow and Ichigo slows tapped Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Sayonara Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"Sayonara Kurosaki Ichigo"

There was a bright flash of white light. Hitsugaya's soul started glowing but then he quickly reformed and was back to his normal state.

"It didn't work", they both stated in confusion. "Maybe if I try again"

Tap… tap, tap…tap.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap!

"Stop it Kurosaki, its not going to work if you keep tapping my head. Its obvious that I'm not going to soul society." Hitsugaya scowled.

_Long Pause of silent thinking…_

"You were just going to leave, without even a good bye", stated a voice from behind.

Karin walked out from the shadows of the house and onto the road where Hitsugaya and Ichigo were brawling.

"Karin" Ichigo gasped in surprise.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya questioned with his calm composure.

"Look Toshiro, I know you are some high class captain but…"Karin trailed off as she was going to start a lecture but lost her confidence mid-speech.

"Kurosaki, I think I will be staying in the world of the living, at least for a while", Hitsugaya stated without giving much thought as he walked off. "Well, ja ne"

"Matte, Toshiro if your not going to that soul society place, then don't you need a place to stay? You can stay with us." Karin explained as she grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist.

"What am I thinking asking him that? Why am I so desperate for him to stay here?" Karin scolded herself inside.

Ichigo started walking inside, but then stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulders and stated "Toshiro, don't put Karin in danger!" Then Ichigo walked off.

"Um, we don't have a guest bedroom, but I do have spare sleeping mats and blankets" Karin declared with as much dignity as she could. Hitsugaya saw a slight blush on Karin's cheeks but decide not to say anything as it was Kurosaki he was dealing with.

"Arigato" Hitsugaya whispered with a nod and followed Karin to her room. It was not exactly a girl's bedroom. The wall was light blue with soccer posters all over. Not a hint of girl was shown from the room except that it was fairly clean and there was a rather nice smell to it. "Stop it, what are you thinking about" Hitsugaya mentally slapped himself.

"Well here it is, Toshiro" Karin said as she retrieved some blankets and mats from her closet and set then aligned to her own bed. Halfway through, Hitsugaya walked over closer to Karin, knelt down and whispered "I can take care of it. You don't have to".

Hitsugaya was really taking a liking to this girl. She was confident, courteous, and most of all Karin didn't choke him with long painful bear hugs like Matsumoto. He was lying there in his temporary bed next to Karin. Hitsugaya turned his head to look up at her. She had her back to him and her breathing was uneven. Karin wasn't asleep yet either.

"Having me here must make her uncomfortable" Hitsugaya thought while he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Karin turned. She was now facing the white haired boy lying next to her. Although she was lying on her bed and he was on the floor and there was a several feet gap between them, Karin still felt uncomfortable with him being there. He was so close, and in her room, just the two of them.

"What was I thinking inviting him here to stay with me?" Karin scolded herself.

He looked to so peaceful and relaxed when sleeping. The few times Karin had been with Hitsugaya he was always so uptight, annoyed or deep in his thoughts. Karin watched him for nearly an hour but she too was exhausted and finally she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

The next morning, Hitsugaya woke just as the sun rose and he opened his eyes. To his surprise he was not in his captains quarters but in a girls bedroom. Kurosaki Karin's at that.

"So it wasn't a dream after all, everything that happened yesterday was completely real" Hitsugaya thought. "Huuuhhh, Hinamori…gommenasai"

Karin was still asleep, as she probably fell asleep around 2 am last night. Hitsugaya turned to look at her. She looks so peaceful and quiet, so different from her character when she is awake. Then Hitsugaya folded up his sleeping material he borrowed from Karin and set then in a corner neatly. Suddenly Hitsugaya found himself leaning towards Karin staring at her face. Her face was mere inches from Hisugaya's.

"What am I doing…get a hold of yourself Toshiro" Hitsugaya mentally slapped himself back to reality.

At that same moment Karin's eyes opened with Hitsugaya now stretched up but still standing over her.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?" Karin spat out loudly.

"Urusai, go back to sleep its still early" Hitsugaya said with his usual bored tone while walking toward her window, but he stopped at the windowsill and without looking back he whispered" Arigato Kurosaki"

"Matte, its Karin no need to be so formal" Karin replied in annoyance but she was too late as Hitsugaya was already gone and out of sight.

This is what really annoyed Karin about him; he just disappears out of the blue.

"Why was he looking at me like that, there is nothing interesting about me sleeping" Karin thought in anger. She was deep in thought. What had happened last night? Did Toshiro really spend the night in her room? So many questions flood her mind.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was taking another one of his thoughtful walks in the streets of Karakura town. This time he could not _enjoy_ himself in peace as almost everyone he passed pointed and stared at his spiky silver hair and bright turquoise eyes.

Flashback to ten minutes ago…

"_Ah Hitsugaya-san, I heard what happened. Here is a special gigai", Urahara exclaimed as he pulled a gigai out from a wooden box._

"Mommy can I dye my hair too"

"Uh still in grade school and has his hair dyed like that, these delinquents are having a bad influence on my baby"

"Last week you said I was too young to dye my hair, but look that kid looks younger than me. So please can I mommy"

"Why can't their parents be more responsible over their children, letting them dye their hair like that"

Tick marks appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Damn, that Urahara"

Flashback to seven minutes ago…

"_Hitsugaya-san, this is a special gigai that I developed just for your. It will not only suppress your remaining reiatsu to match a normal human but also it will stop the encroachment of your chain of faith. You must never take it off, otherwise your encroachment will start." Urahara declared with utter seriousness but quickly wiped it off with his goofy smile hiding behind his fan "Ah, see now thanks to me you can enjoy yourself like a normal human kid"_

"_I may not be an old man like you, but I am certainly not A LITTLE KID", Hitsugaya yelled as he took the gigai._

"_No need to be so harsh Hitsugaya-san", Urahara mockingly stated._

"_Urahara-san, I owe you a lot. Arigato gozeimashta" _

"That man never ceases to surprise me…huh…Hinamori gommen I can't protect you anymore. I failed again", Hitsugaya was deep in thought.

"Well better get used to being human I guess" Hitsugaya chuckled.

**Man, I have no idea what I should write for next chapter, any ideas are gladly welcome. Thanks for reading chapter 4 minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is chapter 5. I felt bad for not posting chapter 4 for a whole week so I wanted the quickly write chapter 5 to make up for it. I hope you like it. Things are finally starting to happen with Hitsugaya and Karin, I think? Please review**

Hitsugaya was walking down the streets of Karakura town; people were still staring at him. It was a good thing it was still early in the morning but surely daybreak was coming soon. It was around 8 am now. Hitsugaya wandered aimless to find himself at the town park, and there was the beaten up soccer field. He had helped Kurosaki's soccer team twice now. He didn't even like to play that much, but for some reason, somehow Hitsugaya found it relaxing kicking the ball around and letting loose. Then Hitsugaya saw a speck of black and white from under a nearby bush. He walked over and saw that it was a lost soccer ball. Somebody must have left it there.

"Heh, mind as well put some use to it", Hitsugaya thought innocently as he started kicking to ball around the field. The usual annoying kids who played here weren't present, which was a good thing as Hitsugaya had enough pointing, starring, and rude remarks made towards him for one morning.

Score! Hitsugaya made a flip kick and made a goal from midfield effortlessly. He may have lost his shinigami powers but Hitsugaya certainly did not lose his strength and stamina.

"Toshiro, why didn't you tell me you were practicing for our next game?" a girl yelled from across the field. It was Karin running towards Hitsugaya with her own soccer ball slung over her shoulder in a netted bag.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here, I would have come ages ago!" Karin exclaimed.

"Who said anything about practicing soccer" Hitsugaya replied without looking at Karin. Karin ran towards him and tried to steel the ball from Hitsugaya but instead slipped on the wet grass and fell on her bottom.

Hitsugaya turned, walked towards Karin, "Watch were you go, Kurosaki". Hitsugaya held out is hand and gave a slight smile. Karin reluctantly accepted.

"I was being careful but the grass was wet, and it's _Karin_", she declared with as much pride and dignity as she could pull of when her butt was wet with grass stains all over.

"All right _Karin_", Hitsugaya stated as he rolled his found soccer ball towards her. "I guess this is what humans do right". Karin quickly kicked it back.

"By human, you mean kids right, ne Toshiro?" Karin asked.

Hitsugaya did not reply but simply put his left leg on the ball then kicked it up high, jumped in the air flipped upside down and shot the ball into the goal so fast that Karin's eyes could barely catch what had just happened.

"Wow Toshiro, that was amazing. You got to teach me that!" Karin exclaimed in excitement as she ran towards him with her own ball.

"I know you've got a pretty good kick, so practice you jumps for now" Hitsugaya stated as he retrieved his found soccer ball from the goal. "I found it here, return it the rightful owner" Hitsugaya continued as he kicked the ball gently to Karin and started walking away.

"Huh, matte Toshiro where are you going?" Karin demanded in annoyance with Hitsugaya always walking out on her.

"Urusai, just keep practicing on your jumps" he replied calmly as he walked out of sight.

"Ugh, why does he always have to do that…wait is he trying to help me or was he just showing off, but I don't think Toshiro is the kind of person to show off? When we were visiting Haru obaa-chan and we really needed it to snow for Yosuke's sake, Toshiro wouldn't even use his powers unnecessarily" Karin wondered as she practiced her jumps.

"Toshiro, his powers…maybe I should leave him alone for a while, WAIT what good will that do, he is probably just moping around and dwelling on his past. All right I am going to find him and cheer him up!" Karin decided as she made a quick shot towards the goal.

It had been about ten minutes since Hitsugaya had left Karin alone at the soccer field. He was leaning against the railing of his favorite spot. The morning peace had ended and more and more people came out. The park was getting more crowded every minute.

"It's only 9 o'clock and the whole town is already on the move. Everyone continued with his or her daily routines without a care in the world. What is my routine? I would be doing paperwork now; Matsumoto would probably be out cold on the coach. Hm, she probably is drunk right now." Hitsugaya reminisced, but strangely a slight smile appeared on his face but quickly disappeared.

_Back at soul society…_

"Ugh, I have to do all the paperwork myself" Matsumoto groaned at her taicho's desk "I sure miss Hitsugaya taicho. I wonder how he is doing in the world of the living? Why won't the soutaicho let me visit? Its not like he is a human."

Matsumoto took a break and looked at her taicho's desk. It was a bit uncomfortable for her since it was made to fit Hitsugaya's size. It was such a strange sight, Matsumoto doing loads of paperwork but somebody had to do it. Matsumoto looked down at her taicho's desk and looked at his nameplate. "Juubantai Taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro" The letters was inscribed in a golden nameplate. Matsumoto decided to go through her taicho's desk. She used to hide sake bottles in it but never really looked at what else was inside it. Matsumoto opened the top drawer; it was just more paperwork, few pens and pencils but nothing special. But then she found an old photograph. She unfolded; it was a picture of Hitsugaya, Hinamori and their grandmother sitting on a porch, in rukongai. Hitsugaya had his usual scowl on his face but he looked less tired and more child like. Hinamori was as cute as ever, and she was wearing the girl's shinigami academy uniform.

"Taicho, I really miss you…its no fun doing the paperwork myself. Hinamori-chan is depressed again. She was finally getting better. It's pretty busy around here. I just can't believe you're gone too. If only I wasn't drunk the last time I saw you. I had no idea it would be our last greeting." Matsumoto whispered as she folded up the old photograph and put back in her taicho's desk.

_Back in Karakura town…_

"Toshiro, oh hey Toshiro" Karin hollered as she ran up the hill towards Hitsugaya's favorite spot. He was leaning against the railing again. "Why are you always here, you should have more fun Toshiro" Karin thought to herself.

"Kurosaki, I told you to practice you jumps", Hitsugaya replied without really caring.

"I did" Karin sated while panting with her hands on her knees. "But first off, since your going to be staying at my house why don't we get to know each other. How about we go and get breakfast?" Karin asked enthusiastically.

Hitsugaya took in what she had said. He had not realized that he was going to be freeloading at the Kurosaki's. What was he going to do? "I guess I owe her this" Hitsugaya thought.

"All right let's go" Hitsugaya agreed. Usually Hitsugaya hate these sorts of things but for some reason he was a bit excited, reluctant, and nervous all at the same time. Of coarse Karin couldn't possible tell what he was feeling inside, as Hitsugaya was the master of self-control and personal restraint?

"I guess being human is not so bad after all, hmm no truck loads of paperwork", Hitsugaya thought as he and Karin walked together.

"Come on Toshiro, you will love this place" Karin yelled as she started jogging towards a restaurant near by.

**Okay, that was chapter 5. I hope you liked it and please review and I know I say this every chapter but truly it does give me motivation to keep writing! Oh and what kind of restaurant should I have Toshiro and Karin eat breakfast at. I was thinking maybe Ihop and have them eat pancakes but I am still not sure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right this is chapter six. I hope you like it. It's longer that my usual chapter has been mostly because I had Hitsugaya and Karin talk a lot. I worked really hard on it and this chapter was especially hard to write. Things are finally happening between the two-love birds ha-ha. I hope you like it and again please review and disclaimer that I have neglected for the past few chapters: I don't own bleach!**

"Toshiro, come on you'll love this place", Karin exclaimed as she got to a restaurant at a corner. Hitsugaya caught up to her in a split second. Just as Karin was about open the door, Hitsugaya arrived next to her and opened the doors with a hand gesture to let her go first. A slight blush appeared on Karin's surprised face as she nodded and walked in silently. Hitsugaya's face was expressionless as he followed her inside.

Karin sat near the far back of the restaurant where there were no one else. Hitsugaya sat across from her.

"Ne Toshiro, Arigato… for the door and for agreeing to come here with me" Karin stated nervously. It was oddly out of character for Karin to be so reserved and nervous. Hitsugaya noticed this and he knew he had to say something otherwise she might get upset. But what he didn't know was that Karin was doing this for him. She had resolved to cheer him up and have some fun.

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. He wanted to know more about her as well. Hitsugaya would never admit this not even to himself but he was rather fascinated by Karin.

"Do like anything else besides soccer?" Hitsugaya asked calmly as he starred down at his menu. He had never seen anything on the menu before.

"I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of milk please" Karin addressed the waitress as she reached across the table to pull down Hitsugaya's menu to the table.

"How about I pick you something…" Karin was cut off mid sentence.

" I will have what you ordered" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Yeah, great. Oh and I do like to do many other things, and eating pancakes is one of them. Wasn't I supposed to be the one asking questions here", Karin teased.

The waitress nodded and tried to hide a giggle at the two grade schoolers having breakfast together. She found it too adorable to bear as her ears turned bright red as she walked away.

Hitsugaya found the waitress very annoying, but he tried to block her out as he was trying to enjoy himself…_with Kurosaki Karin_.

"What, I can't be enjoying myself with her, that's not nice to think like that. She is a nice girl and a good friend." Hitsugaya scolded himself. He did not have many friends and that was why Hinamori was so important to him. She was his only friend back in his rukongai days. She and their grandmother were the only people who acknowledged him and cared for him.

"Man, why is that waitress giggling at us? Its not like we are on some kiddy date or anything. Just two friends having breakfast, right?" Karin wondered as she played with the salt and peppershakers on the table.

"Ne Toshiro, so you're going to be staying with us now, so we should probably get you used to here" Karin stated.

"I suppose you are right, Arigato but is it such a good idea for me to stay with you" Hitsugaya replied.

"Nonsense, besides where else are you going to stay? Urahara Shoten? Haha" Karin teased.

Annoyed tick marks appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead but he let loose and chuckled inside. "So what am I supposed to do now, I can't believe I am going to be freeloading at the Kurosaki's. Is it good to stay here, well best get used to it I guess. All right I am going to work hard and start my life here" Hitsugaya boldly decided at that moment. But he had been spacing out for a few seconds that Karin started waving her hand in front of Hitsugaya's face.

"Cut it out Kurosaki!" Toshiro yelled.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you its Karin and now that your not a taicho anymore…" Karin stopped abruptly as she knew she went too. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, why did I go and say that just as everything was going so well, I am such an idiot. I am supposed to make him feel better" Karin scolded herself. She dropped her head the raised it slightly and opened her mouth. "Gommenasai, I didn't mean to…"Karin spoke apologetically.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about" Hitsugaya said without looking at her. "Soul Society is not my concern anymore".

"Uh hai" Karin muttered softly. "So what do like to do besides soccer I mean?"

"Here you are two orders of chocolate chip pancakes and two glasses of cool milk", The waitress returned.

"Arigato" Karin and Hitsugaya both said in unison.

Hitsugaya stared down at what was in front of him. He examined it curiously and picked one up and took a small bite. It was warm, sweet and the chocolate was melted. Karin laughed and reached for her own pancakes.

"Toshiro you should but some maple syrup and butter on it, it much better that way" Karin exclaimed as she did so with her own pancakes. Then she handed the bottle towards Hitsugaya who gladly took the bottle of brown goo.

"It's very sweet" Hitsugaya finally said after trying his pancakes with maple syrup.

"There is not much that I like, shinigami's don't have very much free time, especially taichos."

Karin was surprised that Hitsugaya was talking about this subject emotionlessly. More importantly Hitsugaya was actually talking to her. Karin had expected him to just say he likes to look at the sky or practice with his katana.

"So you're going to school right?" Karin added.

Hitsugaya was caught off guard as he was still reminiscing over his soul society days. "School, what are you talking about?" he stated.

"Well you are just a kid and here in this world kids have to go to school. Don't worry I bet you could pass for a middle school student now. I think you grew a few inches since the last time you were here. And besides I am a middle school first year, you should join my class" Karin explained. "Why am I so excited to have Toshiro go to school with me, I'm such an idiot" Karin thought inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!" Hitsugaya snapped. He was angry about Karin's comment but Hitsugaya did not immediately discard the idea of going to school with Karin.

Karin realized her mistake but her pride wasn't going to let her admit it.

"So how old are you Toshiro?" Karin asked curiously.

Hitsugaya didn't answer immediately. He wondered to himself why he was talking to this girl so much. He concluded that they were friends and in a way the way Karin had welcomed him to live with them reminded Hitsugaya of how Hinamori was back in rukongai. Hitsugaya knew he had no right being cold to her but that was his nature and although one might think changing himself would be difficult, Hitsugaya strangely warmed up to Karin. She had such presence and her attitude toward him was so different.

"Aging is different in soul society, people don't look their age. I am decades older than you." Hitsugaya stated with his eyes closed. "But of coarse I am still considered very young in soul society terms, but that doesn't matter now"

Karin had never heard Hitsugaya talk so much or reveal so much about himself. She was really glad she took him out for breakfast.

"That's really cool Toshiro, but you still didn't answer my question." Karin continued in awe.

"All right if you are really that desperate to know", Hitsugaya replied.

"Hey I am not desperate, just really curious", Karin added.

Hitsugaya chuckled and let a slight smile appear for a split second but then put on a serious face to speak "Karin, you may not like what you hear but you are having breakfast with a 76 year old."

Karin took in what he had just said. Karin was in total shock, not because of how old Toshiro was but because he had actually told her his age. But she knew he would was being very serious and was expecting a reaction. So Karin put on a bright smile and looked up at Hitsugaya's face to speak.

"Ha-ha no wonder you were so bothered when everyone thought you were a little kid." Karin said mockingly as she pat him on the head and ruffled his spiky silver hair. Karin felt his hair and strangely it was so soft and she loved the feel of it. She didn't want to move her hand from his head.

"Your not bothered by my age?" Hitsugaya asked surprised by Karin's reaction.

Karin still had her hand in his hair as she responded, "Ofcoarse not, and besides you said it yourself aging is different where you came from and you also said you were actually young compared to others. So that's good enough for me you old man"

Hitsugaya was very relieved, but it was strange that he cared so much about what she thought of him. Usually the normal Hitsugaya Toshiro had gotten used to others not taking a liking to him but Karin's opinion was surprisingly important to him.

"Having fun", Hitsugaya gently moved her hand out and set it on the table. His hand didn't leave hers for a few seconds. But Hitsugaya quickly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back.

"Gommenasai", He whispered.

Karin looked up and realized this warm and girly feeling from her insides as Hitsugaya's hand gently moved her hand from his head. When he pulled his hand back and apologized Karin strangely wanted his cold hand there. It was comforting even though his touch was cold.

"Karin pull yourself together, this is Toshiro you couldn't possibly have any feeling for him. He is just a friend, just a friend. Just a friend with beautiful teal eyes and amazingly soft white hair…"

Her minding was drifting and having weird thoughts.

Hitsugaya was also appalled at what had just happened. When he touched Karin's hand he felt heat swell up inside him. What was going on? His mind was swelling up.

"Well, sorry to interrupt but here is the check" the waitress came in and put the check on the table.

Before Karin could take her wallet out of her gym bag, Hitsugaya had already paid for it and the waitress was gone.

"Arigato Kurosaki, that was very delicious" Hitsugaya said calmly as if nothing happened.

"Uggh how could he act so cool and pay for the meal. It was supposed to be my treat for him. To cheer up the depressed shinigami taicho but he just had to beat me to it and act cool about it." Karin was annoyed but her anger did not last as she thought about how nice and considerate Toshiro actually was even though it annoyed her.

"Uh, thanks Toshiro but you know it was my idea. You should have let me take care of it." Karin added.

"That's fine, we should go" Hitsugaya responded.

The two of the walked out of the little restaurant and once again he held the door open for her. Karin was failing miserably at cheering Toshiro up and making him feel at home. All she had managed to do was insult him about his age, bring back bad memories and have him pay for breakfast.

The two of them walked in silence through the streets of Karakura town for a few minutes until, Karin realized that there was a really fun arcade near by.

"All right Toshiro, I am going to show you some real fun. This way" She exclaimed as she grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and ran toward the direction of the arcade.

"Yes, this is perfect. Toshiro is definitely going to have some real fun here" Karin thought excitedly.

Hitsugaya strangely did not resist Karin drastic action but followed quietly after her.

He was finally starting to enjoy himself as a human and forget about his loss back in souls society.

"Maybe the human world is not so bad after all", He thought as he ran after Karin.

**I hope you liked chapter 6. Wow I can't believe I am finally done with that chapter. So obviously next chapter is going to be about Hitsugaya and Karin at the arcade and thanks ****FrostyNight98**** for the arcade idea! Ofcoarse minna-san more ideas are gladly welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally here is chapter 7. Sorry I did not update for a while. I was a little busy and my computer broke. Then I lost my motivation and started writing a different story but I am back now. So I hope you like this chapter. Please review an help me with some ideas because I honestly don't know what to write about anymore. Maybe Hitsugaya registering for school I don't know. Well here is chapter 7!**

"Toshiro, you coming or what" Karin exclaimed as she grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and ran inside the arcade. It was dark inside, well the walls were pain black and the lights were dim, but it certainly wasn't quiet. Loud music was booming from down the corridor.

"Kurosaki, I can walk for myself, no need to drag me everywhere" Hitsugaya prompted.

Karin had just bought some tokens and tickets for the arcade and now the two of them walked down the corridor. Hitsugaya could see a bright light shining in all sorts of colors. The two steadily waked and now everything opened up in front of them. The ceiling was high and bright lights flashed everywhere. Spinning, flashing lights and signs. Neon colors dancing everywhere. Hitsugaya was in awe. He had never seen anything like this before. Seretei was always about work, formalities and duty.

Hitsugaya tried to hide his amazement, but his jaws dropped and gave him away.

"I knew you would like this. "Karin told him in excitement. "Its good that not many people are here this early in the day that way we don't have to wait in line for anything or deal with annoying idiots"

"Hmh, is that all you ever say Kurosaki" Hitsugaya stated regaining his posture and seriousness.

"Toshiro, its Karin for crying out loud, but come on lets go. There is no need to just stand here" Karin replied. Hitsugaya walked towards the first thing he saw. It a white table with weird lines and it looked sort of like a soccer field.

"Air hockey, its fun" Karin showed up behind him as she picked up the puck and hit it toward the goal.

XxXxXx

Strangely Hitsugaya really liked these simple games. He had beet Karin at "air hockey" twice in a row but let her win the third to not spoil her dignity. Hitsugaya was always that kind of person who was considerate of others, well except for complying with their names. His stubbornness for formality was ever present. Not even Kurosaki Karin's fun and games could wash that part away from him.

Ofcoarse that does not mean he did not know how to enjoy himself at the right moments. Hitsugaya had hits bull's-eye in a darts game and won the biggest prize offered.

He offered Karin her choice but she refused and went with a medium size plush soccer ball pillow.

"Arigato Toshiro, that was amazing you hit all ten darts and exactly in the middle. I guess I should not underestimate your abilities." Karin stated happily. The two of them had spent almost two hours at the arcade playing games together. Time literally flew by even for the uptight Hitsugaya.

"That was enjoyable, arigato Karin", Hitsugaya stated calmly as the two of them were now walking through the streets of Karakura town.

"You called me Karin", she said in surprise. It was probably only the second time he had called her by her first name.

"Why are you so shocked. It is only reasonable to thank you. It is your name is it not?" Hitsugaya stated.

"Ha-ha what are you saying? I am the one who should be thanking you. This pillow is really nice and I like the soccer ball shape. That was fun, Toshiro" Karin smiled. She was genuinely happy. Everything was going well and Hitsugaya had finally used her first name.

**Karin's POV**

_Man, what is wrong with. I feel so strange and happy when I am with Toshiro. He is just so amazing. His emerald eyes and silver hair…Snap out of it Karin. He is just a friend; stop making a fool of yourself._

_Do I like him? Is it true that I like him more than a friend? NO, that can't be it._

_I am just trying to help my friend feel better and besides isn't he like 76 years old and he is all grown up. How does he see me? Am I just a little kid to him?_

"Yo, Kurosaki how long do you plan on standing there in the middle of the street" Hitsugaya interrupted her train of thought.

_Ugh no way I could like some one like him. Who does he think he is? Damn it who am I to judge him so harshly_. **(Back to third person from here on out)**

"LOOK OUT KUROSAKI!" Karin heard him scream. She spun around and a car was coming at her fast. It was right in front of her. She was going to get hit. But suddenly Karin was swept from the road and she found herself in Hitsugaya's arms at the sidewalk. He was holding on to her bridal style with a scowl on his face but Karin could sense worry in his glistening turquoise eyes.

"You okay?" He asked and let her down. It had happened in an instant. Even thought Hitsugaya was not a shinigami anymore he was still as fast as ever.

"That was way too close, damn if I could have used shunpo I could have gotten to her faster", Hitsugaya thought to himself.

Karin was scared. Yes the tough soccer-playing girl was actually scared. Her life flashed before her very eyes and Toshiro had saved her. It was so strange that Karin was frightened of such a trivial incident but something was shaken up inside her. Ever since Karin found out about shinigamis and hollows everyday things like cars and burglars seemed so insignificant and unimportant. This reminded her that danger is everywhere and not only from hollows.

"Arigato Toshiro, that was a close call" she thanked Hitsugaya, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was worried about. He could sense something from in the air. Hitsugaya's reiatsu sensing abilities weren't completely gone and he knew something bad was going to happen. But before Hitsugaya could think things through large swarms of hollows started appearing everywhere. The whole sky was filled with them.

"Kurosaki, run" was all he could say. One of the hollows slashed at them and Hitsugaya was thrown back down the street.

"You kids look delicious. I need a snack and both of you kids seem to have some good reiatsu." The hollow howled with laughter.

"Shut up, who are you calling a kid?" Hitsugaya stated as he struggled a bit to get up. " Do you even know who you are dealing with baka."

"Karin looked up, but a huge pair of ugly hands grabbed her.

"Let go of me", she screamed as she kicked and struggled to get free.

Then suddenly the arm holding Karin was ripped off and Karin set herself free. Hitsugaya had done this. He still had physical strength and a little bit of spiritual awareness but he was incomparable to his shinigami days.

"Kurosaki, I can't hold it off for long. I might not be strong enough to defeat it. Get out of here NOW" He exclaimed while landing another hit on the hollow.

"Toshiro, we have to get rid of these monsters before they attack other people" Karin replied in angst. In all the chaos Karin was still worried about other people.

Hitsugaya jumped high in the air above the hollows head and kicked the skull hard. It cracked and the hollow dispersed into a million pieces. But that wasn't the end of it there were so many more hollows coming after them.

"Lets go Kurosaki" Hitsugaya stated as he grabbed Karin's arm and started running. But suddenly another huge hollow appeared right in front of them. This hollow was even bigger and more deadly than the last one. Did Hitsugaya evens stand a chance against it?

"Damn it, I got a try…" Hitsugaya thought in worry. "I have to protect Kurosaki"

"GETSUGA TENSHOOOO!" The hollow in front of them disappeared into a million black particles.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Kurosaki, what took you so long…anyway we need to take care of these hollows"

"Yo, Toshiro I told you not to put my sister in danger. Now get out of here and let me handle this. You can't do anything now so just get somewhere safe!"

"Who do you think you are talking to Kurosaki? I am not some ordinary kid. I apologize for putting Karin in danger but stop treating me like some helpless little kid. I wasn't a taicho of the Gotei Juusantai for nothing. Whether or not I have reiatsu doesn't matter. Hitsugaya Toshiro is no baby!"

"Hey both of you, quit talking like I'm not here. Shut up both of you and lets take care of these dumb monsters."

**I hope you liked chapter 7. What do you guys think about a hollowfied Hitsugaya so that he could get his shinigami powers back? Or should I have him stay and develop his relationship with Karin more. Any ideas? I am kind of stuck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I would like to say that although Karin is supposed to be 11, I want her to be around 13 or 14 because, in my opinion 11 is just too young to have romantic feelings about someone. I am sure you guys agree and I know this is a little late in the story and the time period is supposed to be like the spring after the winter war. Also I would like to say that in this story the whole Aizen thing isn't that important and so Ichigo's powers are still intact obviously. I am sure you guys have seen the second HitsuKarin episode 316. As you guys have noticed they both look a little bit taller and older so I if you please imagine then like that. Thanks! **

A hollow with jagged razor claws swept down at Karin but just as it came so close Hitsugaya pushed her out of the way only to get his arm scratched badly. It was bleeding now, but Hitsugaya has had worse and he would manage.

"Kurosaki, are you all right?" He asked urgently. Karin nodded and tried to get up but the hollow had also put a nasty cut through her right leg.

"Toshiro your arm…it's bleeding" Karin prompted.

"Don't worry about me" Hitsugaya responded as he got up and kicked the hollow. The mask shattered into a million black particles. "Kurosaki your leg, it's all my fault."

Hitsugaya ran over to Karin and tried to help her up but was stopped by a sting from his own wound.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared as he defeated the last of the hollows. "Well that was the last of them, god what was with these damn hollows appearing out of nowhere."

But before Ichigo could finish his sentence a giant crack in the sky appeared and a Gillian Menos Grande appeared upon them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Karin gasped in horror. This was the first time she had seen a Menos.

"I'll finish this in one blow…BANKAI" Ichigo roared as he shunpoed towards the slow Gillian.

Hitsugaya felt responsible for her. It was in his nature to protect. He was a taicho once with the lives of hundreds of squad members under his command and responsibility. Hitsugaya was used to being the authority figure and protecting others. Although it was good that Ichigo had showed up Hitsugaya still felt useless and a burden. He was the one being saved by Ichigo. Hitsugaya was supposed to be the one to protecting everyone but instead he was here getting his butt whooped by a bunch of lowly hollows. Hitsugaya couldn't even keep one human girl safe.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as the Gillian dispersed into a million black particles of nothingness.

"Yo Karin, Toshiro you guys alright?" Ichigo asked as he went back into his body.

"Ichi-nii, that was crazy. What was that thing? It was huge." Karin exclaimed.

"Oh well it was just a big stupid hollow or something. It was nothing to worry about and just let me handle those idiots." Ichigo stated bluntly but then he realized the wound on his sister's leg and he flamed with anger.

"Toshiro, I told you to keep my sister safe!" Ichigo exploded.

"Ichi-nii, you didn't answer my question" Karin raised her voice then turned head towards Hitsugaya, "Fine if you won't tell me anything I will just ask Toshiro and don't get mad at him, he got himself hurt because of me. I'm the one at fault."

"Menos Grande" was all Hitsugaya said as he turned around to get away, but Karin grabbed his ankle to stop him. Hitsugaya turned around with a sad expression.

"Please Toshiro, gommen" Karin looked up at him with pleading jet black eyes.

Hitsugaya just couldn't refuse her like that.

"Karin, sumano" Hitsugaya prompted as he pulled away from Karin's grasp.

"But what about you… how are you feeling…is your arm okay" Karin started but Hitsugaya already had his back turned towards her.

"I'm fine and as for how I am feeling it doesn't matter. Your hurt" Hitsugaya said "Ichigo, please take care of Karin."

"Toshiro, damn it you got Karin hurt." Ichigo roared.

Hitsugaya shunpoed away.

"Baka-nii, why do you always treat me like some helpless little kid? I'm going to find Toshiro and apologize and so should you" Karin stated as she limped after Hitsugaya.

"Matte Karin…" Ichigo started but it was too late and Karin was already out of his sight. Even though she was injured Karin was still as stubborn as ever.

Hitsugaya had shunpoed so fast that he hadn't even realized where he was going then the next minute he found himself at his favorite spot in Karakura Town. It was that hill by the side of the road near the park that had a great view of the sky.

_ Hyorinmaru I never thought the day would come when I would miss your constant rambling and lectures of wisdom. Hinamori, Matsumoto… how are things in soul society? It has been a while hasn't it. Please don't come and visit me. It would just make things worse. Hinamori I'm sorry…I can no longer protect you anymore. Please be safe. _

_ I will get stronger. I maybe in human form now but I will not be helpless. I swear I will protect Kurosaki Karin with my life. Fate has taken me to her and realize she is a danger magnet much life yourself Hinamori. This is the last time; I will dwell over my captain's days. Hey it was pretty fun being a human kid until those hollows appeared. _

_Next time will be different; I won't let Karin get hurt. She is my new purpose for living. Arigato Hinamori, for the warm smile sisterly smile you gave me all these years. Sayonara…Soul Society!_

"Toshirooo" Karin exclaimed as she limped over the Hitsugaya sitting against the railing.

"I knew I would find you here." She said as she panted and put a hand on her bleeding leg.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault you got injured. Now we have to get back to my house and get these little scratches patched up huh?" Karin exclaimed as she struggled towards Hitsugaya only to have her leg strength give out and have her start falling.

Karin expected the rough pavement to hit her knees and she braced for the pain but it never came. Instead gentle but cold hands caught her from her fall. It was Hitsugaya.

Karin looked up to see Hitsugaya holding her, his face calm and more resolved. It was much different from what she say when he left. Karin felt a bit awkward with his hands on her and yet she felt safe with him. Hitsugaya kept his hands on her for a second longer that he really needed to but his hands just didn't want to leave her. She was so vulnerable and he had just made a vow to protect her at all cost.

"Ah arigato Toshiro" Karin whispered as she pulled away only to lose her balance once more.

Hitsugaya quickly reacted and caught her once more. This time he didn't release her but picked her up bridal style and started shunpoing towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

"You can't walk in your condition" was all he said.

"And you can't carry me in_ your_ condition" Karin protested at the idea of being pampered but soon gave up as she realized she was high in the air above Karakura town. Hitsugaya was skipping from building to building.

"Thanks Toshiro" Karin whispered quietly.

Then the two of them arrived in from of the Kurosaki clinic.

_Later that evening…_

Hitsugaya was quietly sitting in Karin's room looking around.

"Dinner Time" Yuzu chimed.

Karin had just walked into her room with her hair wet as she had just taken a shower. Hitsugaya looked up.

"Ne Toshiro its dinner time, let's go eat" Karin said as she put her towel down on her bed and gestured Hitsugaya to the door.

Hitsugaya was surprised by this. He knew that the Kurosaki's were kind enough to accept him into their home but it wasn't like he was family or anything. He didn't know he would be eating with them.

"Um…Kurosaki…am I welcome at the dinner table?" Hitsugaya asked in surprise. _After what happened this afternoon, how could then not hate me? Sure Karin made up a good story of a robber attacking us with a knife and she even made it sound like I protected her but in truth I was the one to blame. _Hitsugaya scolded himself.

"Come on Toshiro, do I have to drag you down stairs?" Karin joked.

Hitsugaya didn't wait for the next remark from the raven black haired girl. He quickly got to the door and followed Karin downstairs.

Hitsugaya sat down in the empty chair beside Karin. Strangely enough Kurosaki Yuzu's cooking was very good. Hitsugaya had half expected it to be like Orihime Inoue's cooking.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious. I don't deserve this-" Hitsugaya was cut off.

"Look Toshiro, sorry about going off on you like that earlier, it's just Karin and Yuzu are my sisters. I have to protect them and make sure they don't get hurt. Just don't let it happen again" Ichigo stated seriously.

Hitsugaya nodded, and then he got up to clean up his share of the mess.

_After dinner…(by the way Isshin is out of town right now so Hitsugaya still hasn't met him ye. For now it's just Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and Hitsugaya)_

Hitsugaya and Karin were in her bedroom.

"Ne Toshiro…How do you like it here? I think that once my dad gets back we should get you a real bed. Don't you think?"

"Kurosaki, are you sure it's all right for me to stay with you guys. I don't want to be a freeloader." Hitsugaya responded

"What are you talking about, this is the least I could do after…after what happened. Anyways we should get ready for bed now right?" Karin prompted.

Hitsugaya understood as he gave a simple nod in agreement.

**Well that was chapter 8 I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: and of coarse I don't own bleach**

Hitsugaya woke up early as he always had a tendency to be an early riser. He felt something warm against his back, and it took a few moments for him to realize that the warm thing pressed up against his back was his roommate…well more than just a roommate Kurosaki Karin.

Hitsugaya slowly and carefully got out of his temporary bedding. He then fixed his blanket over Karin's still and calm body. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable that it was hard to believe that same girl away is a stubborn, strong-hearted girl.

Hitsugaya glanced up at the clock; it read 6:23 am. The sun had not even risen yet. Hitsugaya had planned to go out for a walk and brush up on his skills so as not to lose his touch. But seeing her calm sleeping figure that was once right next to his own was just too much for the young lad.

_Oh Karin, why do you make me feel this way; I just cannot make myself leave your side. What…what am I thinking, maybe it is…no it IS best if I leave her. I can no longer protect her or anyone from danger. What happened yesterday…must never happen again. But didn't I promise to Hinamori that I would protect her. That's right I can't just run away from this. I must get stronger. That's right Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado are both just humans and yet they are able to do so much to help Ichigo. All right Hitsugaya Toshiro…You will get stronger._

Then at that same moment a slight smirk appeared on Karin's face and her eyes began to open. Karin groaned a little.

"Hmm, Toshiro…wow you wake up early. The suns not even up but you are. Any I guess we better get ready right." Karin mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and got out of _Hitsugaya's_ bed.

"Hm, what am I doing on the floor…Oops…sorry Toshiro I must have fallen out of my bed sometime during the night haha." Karin joked as she got up.

_Aw man, this is getting really weird. All right Karin just keep your cool and everything will just be fine. You've done a pretty good job of it so far; so just don't blow it now. I cannot believe I slept next to Toshiro last night. I remember going to my own bed, but when I woke up I was on the floor…next to him. Oh man this is just…wait, why am I making such a big deal out of this? It's not like anything happened, it's nothing, and it was just an accident. I am not even going to mention it again._

Hitsugaya kept silent for a while as he was at loss of words. Karin was so calm and easygoing about awkward situations like spending the night next to each other. The girl before him amazed Hitsugaya. No one else besides Hinamori and his grandmother had ever been so casual and accepting of him. All his life Hitsugaya was the freak of nature, the odd ball, and the weirdo with freakish white hair. Even in Seretei after he had become a shinigami he was never quite in sync with everyone else. Hitsugaya was the child prodigy of the Academy, and later the Juubantai Taicho with a cold demeanor and seriousness.

Never before had Hitsugaya truly felt as if he was welcome, as if he belonged there. Karin truly was the highlight of his life, especially now that his life of honor, respect, and paperwork was gone. Ah yes that was one good thing that came out of no longer being a shinigami.

"Arigato Karin," Hitsugaya smiled genuanly with warm eyes and calm posture.

"What for Toshiro? You're not still thinking that you are a bother to us are you? If you are then you better stop thinking so hard because we got to get ready. It's a good thing you wake up early otherwise it really would be such a burden to have to wake you up, ha-ha" Karin exclaimed as she started to fix up her bed and Hitsugaya also slipped off the windowsill and helped Karin with his share.

…

"Arigato, Yuzu-chan. That was very delicious." Hitsugaya announced.

"Ahhhh, your so very welcome…mm…Toshiro-kun." Yuzu exclaimed as she spun around in joy and giggled to herself with a spatula in her hand and her apron in the other.

"Alright, ready for school for school guys? It's new semester." Karin remarked as she altered from looking at her twin and Hitsugaya.

_ What, school? What did Karin just say? Is that what she was talking about earlier. Your losing it Hitsugaya, I was too preoccupied to pay attention to what she was saying. Damn it, what is wrong with me. Sure Karin is nice, and attractive, and ugh…what am I thinking, I don't think I slept well last night. That's all there is, I must be worrying too much about Hinamori and Matsumoto. Damn, I really hope that idiot is getting the paperwork done…Karin…your messing with my head…oh no did she say school. Great, another place to get tormented by the local idiots. This should be fun. Aw well, It can't be worse that the Academy could it? _

"Yo…Toshirooo! Snap out of it. We got to go. You don't want to be late on you first day do you", Karin waved her hand in front of Hitsugaya's scowled face.

Hitsugaya cleared out from his gaze and realized the hand waving in front of his face. He gently pulled it away. Her skin was so soft and gentle and Hitsugaya kept his hand on hers for second longer than he really needed to.

The three cleaned up after breakfast and left the Kurosaki household and started for the local middle school. Hitsugaya and Karin walked in silence, ironically thinking about each other, while Yuzu giggled and made cute remarks about a bird flying above them, and a cute dress displayed outside of a local store.

Soon they arrived at the front gates of East Karakura Middle School.

"All righty, ganbatte minna-san! On to a new school term!" Karin exclaimed as the three entered to school gates and first day for Hitsugaya…

_Here goes nothing!_

**Well that was chapter 9, hope you guys liked it, please review! Sorry it took a while to update. Any suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
